Love affairs and Puck and Rachel
by SpikeEdward
Summary: Pucks jealous, happy and smug for 2 reasons, 1.Finchel and 2.Puckleberry is back but its a secret! Dont tell anyone.  AU HAS NO TIMELINE. TOLD IN PUCKS POV.


I, Noah Puckerman, (a.k.a Puck) am a douche. I just had to get feelings for Rachel fucking Berry as soon as Finn, my best friend starts going out with her. You'd think knocking Quinn up would teach me a lesson about Finn's girlfriends but no it never. I can't help who I like, can I? It's just; she doesn't deserve someone like Finn. He treats her like crap. I'm totally jealous of Finn because, once again he got Rachel. Oh yeah, this has happened before. Rachel and I actually dated a while when she was in freshman year, she broke it off because she wanted to have Finn.

Anyway, our last relationship was pretty hot and I want it back but then Finn got involved, broke her heart about 20 times then finally went out with her. They have been together for about 5 months now. And that's the whole back-story done. Oh, and I have actually stopped sleeping with cougars and random girls now. I only want Rachel.

This Sucks!

"Hello guys how are you," oh, that sweet seductive voice, it can only mean one thing, Rachel. She came into the room and Matt and Mike, the only people who knew about my situation with her had to stop me from going up to her and kiss her. Finn walked in to and glared at me as if I was Satan himself.

He was still sour about what happened between me and Quinn like last year. She had the baby and gave it to Terri even after all the shit that happened to Mr. Shue, I've noticed that Mr. Shue can barely look at Quinn Bitch without fucking crying. Quinn has even been bullying Rachel along with Santana but Brittany and Rachel have become best friends. Weird I know but kinda cool.

"Hey kids, again, congratulations on winning Regionals, I am so proud of you guys, so I have decided to take you to the movies and then stay over at mine, there is about 7 bedrooms so don't worry about privacy," we all cheered and I looked over at Rachel, she looked back at me and winked, yes, she actually WINKED AT ME! I blew a kiss at her. She smiled and turned back to Finn to give him a sweet closed mouth kiss. Ha-ha Finn, I even got to tongue kiss her in public.

"The only downside is that all couples or people who don't get along well will not be allowed in the same room at night so there is a list of names on the wall over there so you can look at it just now."

We all went over to the list; it looked something like this;

Couples not allowed Rachel/Finn Tina/Artie Santana/Matt Brittany/Mike Brittany/Santana

NOT ALLOWED Rachel/Quinn Rachel/Santana Quinn/Puck Santana/Anyone

Yes! I can actually share a room with Rachel, before anyone else got her, I grabbed a pen and wrote her name on my partner thing and, going by the look she gave me, she did the same.

After a couple of practices Finn and Rachel shared a goodbye kiss and he went of and immediately started talking to Quinn on the way to the bus to the movies.

I walked over to where she was packing her back and tickled her sides fro the back, she giggled and turned around and gave me a huge kiss. Oh yeah, well when I said that I basically liked her just couldn't be with, TOTAL BULLSHIT. We've been cheating on Finn for about 2 months. I even took her virginity, she likes it rough.

Anyway, she basically sucked my tongue while I felt up her ass. We heard footsteps coming so we quickly pulled away and fixed Rachel's hair, she looked me up and down and pointed at the huge tent in my jeans, I swiftly put Rachel in front of me and watched as students scurried there way past, we then made our way to my truck.

The bus had gone. We had to be at the movies in half an hour.

"Hey Rach, you mind helping me with my little, big problem?" I asked subtly undoing my zipper,

"Sure, ok," she reached down and grabbed my straining member and stroked up and down roughly. It isn't just her that absolutely loves rough fucking. We have sex almost 6 times a week and it usually involves some spanking, lots of dirty talk and bondage. It's fucking great. She's a sex kitten and I love her for it.

Yeah, I love her, alright. I havnt told her yet cos I'm admittedly scared what she'll say and I don't need another broken heart because a girl didnt love me back. I love everything about her. Her hair, her doe eyes, her legs, her ass, her tits and most of all how she can be so happy when everything just go down the crapper. The babygate, she was there for me, when we were dating she left Finn alone until we broke up and she got past my asshole attitude and badass reputation and saw Noah. I love her.

By the time we arrived at the movies, I had come 3 times and she came 6 times. Everyone was worried about Rachel, asking her where she was. Everyone but Rachel just started ignoring me whenever I walk into a room.

If it wasn't for Rach then I would have quit Glee ages ago. She basically found me sobbing like a girl and then talked to me and was really honest, that's how the affair started and we have decided that as soon as things get out of hand then we will tell people.

The seating plan was awkward, I was next to Finn with Rachel on the other side, Quinn was on Rachel's other side to so whatever me and Rachel planned to do today just went down the crapper.

A/N: This is my first ever Rachel/Puck story so go easy on the reviews. As you probably guessed it is an AU story. It hasn't really got any timeline at all.


End file.
